The technology of radially expanding tubular elements in wellbores finds increasing application in the industry of oil and gas production from subterranean formations. Wellbores are generally provided with one or more casings or liners to provide stability to the wellbore wall, and/or to provide zonal isolation between different earth formation layers. The terms “casing” and “liner” refer to tubular elements for supporting and stabilising the wellbore wall, whereby it is generally understood that casing extends from surface into the wellbore and that a liner extends from a certain depth further into the wellbore. However, in the context of this disclosure the terms “casing” and “liner” are used interchangeably and without such intended distinction.
In conventional wellbore construction, several casings are installed at different depth intervals, in a nested arrangement, whereby each subsequent casing is lowered through the previous casing and therefore has a smaller diameter than the previous casing. As a result, the cross-sectional wellbore size that is available for oil and gas production, decreases with depth. To alleviate this drawback, it has become general practice to radially expand one or more tubular elements at the desired depth in the wellbore, for example to form an expanded casing, expanded liner, or a clad against an existing casing or liner. Also, it has been proposed to radially expand each subsequent casing to substantially the same diameter as the previous casing to form a monobore wellbore. It is thus achieved that the available diameter of the wellbore remains substantially constant along (a portion of) its depth as opposed to the conventional nested arrangement.
EP 1438483 B1 discloses a system for expanding a tubular element in a wellbore whereby the tubular element, in unexpanded state, is initially attached to a drill string during drilling of a new wellbore section.
To expand such wellbore tubular element, generally a conical expander is used with a largest outer diameter substantially equal to the required tubular diameter after expansion. The expander is pumped, pushed or pulled through the tubular element. Such method can lead to high friction forces between the expander and the tubular element. Also, there is a risk that the expander becomes stuck in the tubular element.
EP 0044706 A2 discloses a flexible tube of woven material or cloth that is expanded in a wellbore by eversion to separate drilling fluid pumped into the wellbore from slurry cuttings flowing towards the surface.
However there is a need for an improved method of radially expanding a tubular element in a wellbore.